Episode 55
is the 55th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Noelle Silva and Finral Roulacase go to visit Fanzell Kruger. Five months prior, before Asta and Yuno leave to take the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, Asta is camping out in the forest near Hage training with his sword. Suddenly, a naked Fanzell comes running towards him as he is being chased by a boar. Asta tells Fanzell to jump out of the way and hits the boar with his sword. It sends the boar flying and Fanzell thanks Asta for his help. Fanzell introduces himself but tells Asta to call him Zell. Fanzell's stomach starts to growl so Asta gives him some tatoes. Asta asks Fanzell why he is naked and Fanzell tells him it is because he did not want to get his clothes wet while he was fishing. Fanzell invites Asta back to the house he is staying at. Fanzell puts on some clothes and Asta explains to him why he is out in the woods. Asta asks Fanzell why he is out here and Fanzell tells him that he is waiting for someone. Fanzell invites Asta to stay with him while he trains. Asta accepts despite his conscience telling him to learn more about Fanzell first. The next morning, Asta is training outside but is having trouble. Fanzell gives him a few pointers. This works and helps to improve Asta's stance. Asta asks Fanzell if he has a sword too and Fanzell displays his Slicing Wind Emperor spell. Asta asks Fanzell to show him how to use a sword. Fanzell agrees but asks Asta to promise that he will only use anything that he shows him to make his dream come true and that he will not use it to harm the weak or innocent. Asta promises. A few days later, Asta and Fanzell train together. At dinner that night, Asta points out that Fanzell could have taken care of the boar on his own. Fanzell tells him that he did not have his grimoire so he could not have. Asta tells Fanzell that he is a great teacher. Fanzell tells Asta that he has taught over a hundred students but that Asta may be in his top two. The next few days pass and suddenly a woman named Mariella arrives. Fanzell explains that she is one of his students and that she has been helping him look for his fiancée. Asta asks why Fanzell has not but Fanzell says that he cannot do anything that will bring too much attention. Asta introduces himself to Mariella and the two of them get into an argument over Asta calling Fanzell "old guy." Fanzell tells them to quit it and asks Mariella where Domina is. Mariella tells Fanzell that she may have passed away. Fanzell explains to Asta that he and Dominate used to belong to the Diamond Kingdom army. They could not take how cruel the army was being so they tried to escape but got separated. He had Mariella look for her while he waited at the house so as not to draw attention to the assassins chasing after them. Mariella hands over Domina's wand to Fanzell and tells him that she also found a lot of blood. Fanzell asks to be left alone. Later, Mariella attacks Fanzell and tells him that she killed the other students he set free and that her new job is to gather information and eliminate any defectors. She tells him that she is not going to kill him though because she was ordered to bring him back alive. She mentions that another warrior is ready for his teachings back at the Diamond Kingdom. Fanzell says that his name is Mars and that he is not some kind of weapon. Asta breaks down the door and arrives to help. Mariella tells him to stay out of the way because she does not want him to die for Fanzell. Fanzell agrees because Asta does not really know him and that he can take care of these guys on his own. Asta tells him that he does know him and that Fanzell has been stabbed so how can he fight. Asta leaves but then runs back in and swings his sword at the other Diamond guards. Fanzell tells him that it is okay because he has lost the will to live. Asta tells him that he needs to find a new reason to live because they are not just handed to him. He continues to fight the Diamond assassins, and Fanzell, finally, joins in. They stand back to back as they face the assassins but Mariella surprisingly sounds a retreat. Mariella tells Fanzell that she will hunt him for the rest of his life. Fanzell tells her to bring it on because he is done running. Mariella tells him to do his best and leaves. Asta and Fanzell part ways. Fanzell tells Asta that he is going to go look for Domina because he is sure that she is alive. Fanzell tells Asta to get going because he has all the tools he needs to get what he wants done. They say goodbye and Asta turns to return to his village. Suddenly, he hears screams and turns back to find Fanzell running towards him with a boar on his tail. He is naked again. Fanzell tells Asta that his last lesson is to defeat this boar but Asta tells him to do it himself. Magic and Spells used References Navigation